The present invention relates to an improved medical securing tape for securing a medical device, such as tubing, a catheter, an intravenous needle, or the like to a patient's skin or to another support.
Securing tapes for use in securing various medical devices to a patient's skin or to a support associated with the patient are well known. Prior securing tapes were either relatively complex and/or difficult to fabricate and/or difficult to use and/or incapable of adjustment once they were installed.